Twist of fateCharacter Info
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is my second story it is about a girl struggling with her werewolf side which comes late, but with the help of a mysterious new boy given to the same traits. They're adventure comes to a start, a flames awaiting and battles just began.
1. Twist of fate character info

**Father's name: Yasuo Caolan  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: Aug. 15  
Gender: Male  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 91 kg  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Black with natural blue streaks**

**Yasuo Caolan , he and you look very much alike. Having the same hair but your eyes are different. Not much to say about your father because he just disappeared one day, and your mother doesn't speak of him at all. He is very protective and short tempered. **

**Mother's name: Aynli Carabella Tasunke- Caolan  
Age: 37  
Race: Human**

**Birthday: January 5  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 59 kg  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Light brown**

**Your mother is very silent and mostly keeps things to herself but feels that Gaby will soon figure out just like her siblings the truth of Yasuo. Aynli fears that the most cause she don't want to lose you either.**

**Older sister's name: Macha Kayla Caolan  
Age: 16  
Race: Half human/ half lycan**

**Birthday: September 3  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 163 cm  
Weight: 54 kg  
Eyes: ****Midnight**** blue  
Hair: Honey brown, with blonde highlights**

** Macha is a sweet and loving girl very shy at first meeting her, but warms up afterwards. Honor student with a hidden elemental power of Air/Wind.**

**  
**** Older brother's name: Daisuke Ryuuren Caolan  
Age: 17  
Race: Half human/ half lycan**

**Birthday: December 29  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 180 cm  
Weight: 66 kg  
Eyes: grey  
Hair: Silver**

**Second older brother's name: Alexis Keitaro Caolan  
Age: 17  
Race: Half human/ half lycan**

**Birthday: December 29  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 64 kg  
Eyes: Silver  
Hair: Black**

**Daisuke and Alexis are non-identical twins. Daisuke is five minutes older than Alexis both are 17 years old. Daisuke was named after Yasuo's father; just like Macha they too are on high honor with school and there team. (both play baseball.)**

**Your name: Gabriella Esmeralda Caolan  
Age: 15  
Race: Half human/ half lycan**

**Birthday: May 2  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 160 cm  
Weight: 52 kg  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Pitch black**

** Gabriella Caolan, a secret is shared upon your 15th bday your mother gave you this present and told you it was from your father before he left and asked for it to be given to you on your 15 yr of life. This mysterious glass round thing was only item you have from him and you held it dear to your heart. The other thing you got was this puma cat like and you named him Kapua. Kapua has been with you for a long time every since your dad left. You don't know until later about being half lycan.**

**Gaby's friends name: Lakota Zamir  
Age: 15  
Race: Human **

**Birthday: December 7  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 53 kg  
Eyes: Purplish green  
Hair: Reddish-brown**

**Lakota Zamir one of your Best Friends she is 15 and is a loud mouth girl who is sort of a bully when it come to you and though Lakota is a bully she is very smart.**

**Gaby's friends name: Maeko Ryuu  
Age: 15  
Race: Human **

**Birthday: January 9  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 157 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Brownish black**

**This is Maeko Ryuu she is 15 as well but five months older than you and a month younger than Lakota. Maeko has brown eyes and lavender hair. Loves to read and write but enjoys playing video games like the boys do and is very intelligent but don't like to use her smarts unless she has to. **

**Ayuza Family- Gaby's new neighbors**

**Name: Gregorian Ayuza  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: June 12  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 90 kg  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Black**

**Name: Koilan Ayuza  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: June 12  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Silver/White**

**Name: Franchesca Ayuza  
Age: 18  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: Feb 7  
Gender: Female**

**Height: 163 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Silver/White**

**Name: Denji Ayuza  
Age: 17  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: Nov 25  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 72 kg  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Black with grey and light blue highlights**

**Name: Keitaro Ayuza  
Age: 16  
Race: Lycan**

**Birthday: October 31  
Gender: Male**

**Height: 182 cm  
Weight: 75.9 kg  
Eyes: Red  
Hair: Raven Black with midnight blue and red at the ends**


	2. TOF Chapter 1: Beginning of something

As the sun started to pour into your room lighting everything around and the alarm going off didn't help how you felt like not going today at school. Your mother left your door open waiting for you to move so you figured why not get this over with and take a shower. You got to the bathroom and your older sister Macha is in there getting ready to. "Macha open the door so I can come in too." you yelled from the other side of the door. Starting to grow impatient with her you just went to your mom's bathroom instead.

"Gaby my dear hurry up or you'll be late." your mother called to you. Once you got out you towel dried your hair and dressed for school. You walked downstairs and greeted you other sibling Alexis and Daisuke. "Ha Gaby your moving gracefully." Dai chucked as he said that in some mono tone way, but Alexis just grinned and went back to eating his meal. You heard a knock at the front door and knew it was both Lakota and Maeko waiting so you three would walk to school.

You finish your apple juice and hugged your mom bye and ran out the front door with your backpack. As you were walking with your friend you felt a presence around seemingly like constant watching. "Ella what are you doing after school today?" Lakota asked. You thought for a moment and didn't know yourself so you nodded your head like a bouncing bobble toy. "Gaby earth to Gaby." Maeko said snapping her figures.

Once you notice Maeko snapping you shrugged that feeling and focused back to reality. "Oh my sorry I was lost in thought." You replied to them and something about that kept both Lakota and Maeko with this curious look up on there faces. All three of you girls had lockers next to another and was pulling books and stuff out for class and when you did that feeling came back so once again you shrugged it off trying to focus on getting to class on time.

"Miss. Caolan, Zamir, and Ryuu please sit fast so when can start." Mr. Hau said while starting his assignment on the board. "We will start on the European government and the downfall to war..." He said. You couldn't help but gaze outside the window and fall into a daydream.

~~Daydream~~

"Run girl you foolish mutt." someone shouted. You were running so fast that you didn't notice the cliff in front of you. You stopped right in time but tripped to the ground as some shadow figure ran at you and picked you up."Ahhhhhh let me go." you shouted.

~~End of Daydream~~

What you didn't realize it that you yelled out loud as well causing everyone's gaze just staring at you. You thought about it and slightly gasped at the fact you fell and was yelling.

~Lakota's POV~

"Ahhh let me go." You heard Gabriella yell out of nowhere. What the hell is going on with her I don't understand she keeps telling us what her dreams are but I noticed lately that they have been getting more and more frequent. Oh it seemed like something so real to her. "Maeko...we need to talk with her and see what she was yelling about later at gym ok." you whispered to Maeko who just nodded in agreement.

~Back to Gaby POV~

Shoot I can't believe I fell on my butt this time why is this happening to me now and even worse? you asked yourself. "Miss Caolan please go outside the door until you can hold your silence." Mr. Hau said. I got up and walked out of the class seeing Maeko and Lakota looking sadden and curious again. You stood against a wall next to the door and just kept thinking and thinking until you noticed that the bell rung for your next class. You walked to Mrs. Gomez's and tilted you head low avoiding anyone's gaze at you cause you were already embarrassed enough.

Once you sat down you seen Lakota come in and sit next to you she gently stroked the back of you hair trying to get you attention and when that didn't work she smacked you in the back of the head. "Gaby what is wrong why don't you say something? She asked. You didn't feel the need to respond so she gave up but that didn't mean she was done. "Alright class we have three new students today joining us. Franchesca, Denji and Keitaro Ayuza." Mrs. Gomez welcomed warmly to them as Franchesca's eye wondered the room her gaze focused at me and when I noticed her staring I turned my head away.


	3. TOF Chapter 2: Unknown feelings

You could still feel her eyes gazing at you but her eyes soon feel upon the teacher's once she had taken her seat. Mrs. Gomez continued. "Now this is represented by DNA from both plant and animal." I don't know why but I couldn't help but look at all three of them Franchesca was somewhat flawless. Denji he had these amazing eyes the color lightest blue I have every seen and Keitaro he..."Miss Caolan would you open your book?" Mrs. Gomez asked me.

I blushed because Keitaro noticed me staring at him. "Yes Mrs. Gomez." I replied. We read though and answered questions before the bell run. "Lakota I...I will see you and Maeko in gym later ok." I said. Lakota just nodded and we went our separate ways to our next class. I walked into and handed him my homework, and as he always do greets you with a smile I like being in this class and learning Japanese.

I noticed two boys walking in Denji and Keitaro, but no Franchesca. "Alright everyone settle down before we start today I would like to introduce Ayuza Denji and Ayuza Keitaro." He said and then pointing them to two open seats that happen to be adjacent to mine. Oh great when he's near me err...can't must snap back to reality Gaby come on. I thought while mentally slapping myself. I continued writing and Mr. Tezuka then assigned us our homework.

I started to gather my stuff because I knew the bell was about to rung but once it did both Denji and Keitaro were gone and fast I didn't even notice until I was standing up.

"Gaby!" Maeko yelled across the hall

"Hey you both ready for gym?" I asked them both and Maeko had this face like yeah right and Lakota just smiled.

"So Ella, Maeko what do you think of the Ayuza's?" Lakota asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well not sure I so far haven't met them yet." Maeko replied. Lakota then turned her face while waiting for my answer.

"So how about you Ella....I had Franchesca last period, but not the other two." She continued

"Oh sorry I honestly don't know what to think about them but I had Denji and Keitaro last class...they just seem to keep to themselves so I am just not sure." I replied before going to my gym locker and changing.

"Ok class lets warm up but before we do we have three new members...Franchesca, Denji and Keitaro Ayuza...Alright so let stretch but you three can join in tomorrow." Coach Ryoji said the all of us. Coach Ryoji pointed a place for the Ayuza's to sit until we all were done with the mile run.

"Lakota, Gaby hold on for me." Maeko said to us as we took off.

I looked at Ayuza's when I came on the other side of the track but seemed like they noticed me staring so I glanced back down concentrating on running and quickly ending it. "Hey Ella why are they staring at us?" Lakota asked nodding her head at them while looking at me.

"I don't know why do you ask?" I returned my reply and asked. She just looked at me and smile. Finally we finished. I was tired but surprisingly not out of breath.

"I wonder what Coach Ryoji has planned now." Maeko asked

Once everyone was finished Coach had us gather around to listen for the next thing we were going to do for the rest of hour.

"Alright now you can have free time and play what you want or if you wish you can work out in the weight room." He said. Lakota glanced at Maeko and me with the biggest smile ever. "Oh now lets play tennis or baseball." She said. So we went to the tennis court and started playing, but I stopped and just let Maeko and Lakota play as I watched. Then coach came up with the Ayuza's and they were talking but it all stopped when coach called me over and asked me to come. "Yes Coach?" I asked curiously.

"Gabriella I would like you to go inside with Franchesca, Denji and Keitaro so they can get their uniform." He replied handing me the keys to the student locker rooms. I nodded and they followed with me not saying a word all the way up. Unlocking the door I walked in clicked on the light and they followed. "Franchesca what size are you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile that gave me shiver. "Medium please I like something loose fitted." She replied still with that freakish smile.

I handed her the shorts, sweats and two shirts then turning my attention to Denji and Keitaro. "I prefer just large." Denji said. As I walked gathering for Denji I heard a mumble. "I would like a larges as well." Keitaro said. So I got both of them a large and handed it to them. After I gave them the uniform we all went back down and I gave coach his keys and went back over to Lakota and Maeko.


	4. TOF Chapter 3: Meeting the neighbors

After I walked away back to Lakota and Maeko our coach called for everyone to hit the showers. Once in the locker room Maeko walked up behind me with a questioning look upon her face while Lakota just had this smirk.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing just wondering what Coach wanted you to do with them?" Maeko said.

I stopped dead in my tracks turning around to face Maeko when I noticed Coach coming up with them. "Nothing just gym clothes." I replied simply.

She shrugged and caught up with me and Lakota.

The rest of the day continued fast and Lakota, Maeko waited for me under the tree in front of the school gates. Once I approached they hopped to their feet following right behind me, and during the few min down the schools walk way we just continued in silence.

"Maeko, Lakota would you like to come to my home and study with me?" I asked clearing the silent air around us.

"Sure!" yelled Maeko "I would like to but I have to stop by my house first could I just meet you at yours?" She asked.

"Lakota do you have plans?" I questioned looking straight at her

"Yes sorry I can't make it there I have to go with my mom to the store." Lakota replied with her face in a pout and tongue sticking out in disgust.

We giggled at her face and remark then split in our own directions to home, and as I continued walking home I noticed the home right across from mine was finally sold but I shrugged that aside and opened the front door only to be greeted by my mother. I went passed her and straight to my room but as I went past I noticed we had two guest sitting in the kitchen. "Gaby when you're done in your room please come back down.

" Mother asked from behind me. Not only a few minutes later did I stand at my bedroom door in a pondering thought. 'What would my mom want to talk about hmm....Oh crap Maeko I should let mom know she will be here soon.' I was snapped into reality by Daisuke bumping into me.

"Can't stop daydreaming for a little bit and mom wants us all to come down stairs and meet our new friends from across the street." He yelled

I walked into my room dropped my backpack and went down stairs to greet our guest. Instead of greeting just yet I told my mom that Maeko was coming over and she nodded her head letting me know it was alright, and that was when our door bell rung and mom asked me to get that so I did Maeko stood there and I invited her in and she followed me into the kitchen.

"Kids this is our new neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Ayuza they have three kids that I believe go to your school...." mom said trailing off. I looked at Maeko and she did the same.

"Hello I am sorry but I have to cut this short Maeko and I have homework and it is nice to meet you as well." I said before walking away with Maeko.

~*~In the bedroom~*~

I couldn't concentrate on my homework at first and neither could Maeko. She stared at my ceiling deep in thought and I lay next to her doing the same 'When, why err...how could they just moved right next to me.' I thought. Alexis walked in my room and saw Maeko and I lay on the floor just staring into space when he chuckled both of us sat straight up and he still was laughing. Maeko glared at him and he stopped but then swiftly moved next to us sitting legs crossed and arms bent in front of him.

"Hi Maeko how have you been oh and Gaby." He asked.

"Feh...what do you care brother." I replied.

Maeko's face blushed slightly before she responded "Fine and well as always."

I couldn't help but laugh at this silly excuse with her blushing and trying to act cute in front of my older brother and even more knowing that she has a crush on him surprised me that she don't stutter. Alexis smiled and then turned his gaze to me signaling to follow him so I got up and walked next to my door.

"Alexis we are busy can't you see that." I said trying to hold that feeling of anger.

"Yes I know and sorry but I was curious did you have any interactions with the kids today at school cause I didn't know they had any." He replied

Just after his reply Maeko stood up came towards Alexis and I with this big and I mean big grin on her face.

"Of course we met them and their names are Franchesca, Denji and Keitaro." She stated still with that grin which started to make my skin crawl.

"Oh I see and what do you both think about them then?" He asked

"They seem weird and very to themselves." We both replied

He laughed and walked out of my room right after he walked out my mom came in with a curious look and smiled at us instead I knew she was thinking about why Alexis was laughing and what it was about but she didn't ask. "Dinner is ready so you two wash up and get down here." she said

After we washed our hands and got to the kitchen Alexis still giggled but telling Daisuke something and he started laughing both mom and Macha glared at them to shut up and eat.

"What are you two giggling about over there?" mom asked now trying to figure out.

"Oh it is nothing just what Maeko and Gaby said to me about the Ayuza's kids." Alexis said while mom, Daisuke, and Macha glared at us, even though Daisuke knows what was said mom and Macha didn't "So Gaby what was said." Macha asked calmly and nice unlike what she really does." Nothing really all we said was they were weird." I replied.

~*~After dinner and after Maeko left~*~

I walked Maeko home and came back just as fast and went straight to my room I finished my homework turning my head not really wanting to see the time. 'Damn 11:37 oh no' I thought stating to whine. Getting off my chair and walking to the window and I opened it slightly to let fresh air aroma my room and with a chill I shivered and ran under the covers.

~*~Someone's POV, in third person view~*~

I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around when I noticed Gabriella at her window and while watching her opening it 'Even now she is still stunning against the moon's light' you thought gazing at her like she was the most value of any life that is expected. The wind whirled around and she was gone but the window was open slightly still. I wanted to get closer so I jumped into the tree near her bedroom window and watched her as she feel asleep. After a few minutes when I knew she was out so I jumped on the roof and in her window. She was tossing around mumbling under her breath which made me smile. "You're the one I need my beautiful diamond in the sky." I said near her ear while stroking her hair I didn't want to wake her so I went out the window again back home. "What are you smiling for?" Someone asked as I walk into the door. Not in any words could I explain why so I just left a confused friend in the dark.

~*~That morning~*~

"GABY WAKE UP!!!" Daisuke exclaimed slamming your bedroom door. I got out of bed cold like ice so I closed my window and grabbed clothes out of my closet, changed into them went and brushed hair, teeth and ran down stairs which made me trip at the door way of the kitchen making Daisuke, Alexis and Macha burst out into fits of laughter. Pissed at them for laughing I left the house in a storm and to meet up with Lakota and Maeko as I walked past. "Ella over here." Lakota yelled from a distance I looked up smiled and ran to greet my two best friends. "Hey *panting* sorry...I i...i ...h...hate when they laugh." I finished saying, turning my eyes to see the face made me turn and meet where their gaze went following to see Franchesca, Denji and Keitaro getting into a car with their father when Franchesca looked straight our way making us look back down to out feet.


	5. TOF Chapter 4:A father's love, cursed

Once at school I put my stuff in the locker and as soon as I closed it while turning to my left to see the three walking down the hall and Denji turned and met my gaze with a smirk slowly gliding across his face but then both Franchesca and Keitaro slapped him across the back of his head.

"Hey Ella you ready for class yet?" Both of them asked staring at me waiting for my reaction but instead I nodded and trailed down the hall with them by side.

Once we made it into Mr. Hau's. He himself seemed in a bitter mood grimly overlooking his shoulder waiting to start.

As I got in my seat I felt Keitaro looking at me from the side of my eyes. 'What does he want? I...I mhm... I can't find out why either and seems they all stare talk about uncomfortable situations.' I thought to myself trying to focus on the board.

"Everyone turn to page 345 in your history book and continue to read all the way to page 400 and if not finished with the questions or reading that can be your homework but please read first then go back if anything is not understandable to you please raise your hand for help alright." Mr. Hau stated.

I still couldn't focus for some reason but I know I needed to. I felt the nudge next to me and a worry look on Lakota's face staring into my eyes trying to read my expression.

"Ella what wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, and why?" I retorted

"You need some help later, I can come by if you want me to." she said keeping a smug look with a slight smirk.

~*~Franchesca's POV~*~

'What does he see in her I know why we're here but what is it about her that is relative to us?' I questioned myself.

"Denji I know you can hear me..." I said in my mind linking it to Denji's.

"Can't you see my dear I am busy?" He beckoned back annoyed.

I turned my head to the side and seen Keitaro stare at her wondrously like a lost puppy. I shrugged my shoulders and continued this work before me knowing all of it anyways I was easily done along with Keitaro and Denji.

"Keitaro!" I growled in a low tone enough for him to hear me only.

"What now Franceshca?" he asked not talking his gaze away from her.

"Why do you stare when you know she won't care?" I asked

"Your words mean nothing to me so leave me alone." He hissed

I lowered my head and pondered in thought knowing what he feels for her is just sickening to me.

~*~Aynli's (Gabriella's mother) POV~*~

I came home and found the kids gone but the house was very cold like a snow storm let loose in a tornado's force.

"I have missed you so Ayn..." His voice so familiar speaking in such a caressing tone.

"What is it that you want now...Yasuo?" I asked turning to face him.

His eyes coldly gaze into mine and I know I somehow missed his touch and only Macha, Daisuke and Alexis know the truth but not Gaby. I know she missed him the most and the more she grew older her looks would somewhat matched his.

"You know I won't hurt you Ayn...I still care for you. I know you cannot understand my choice but I have watched closely and see how Gabriella looks so much like me." He said kindly

"I know she does and she has your attitude as well, and I have so much to ask but will you truthfully tell me?" I asked

He nodded and sat down at the table waiting for me to take a seat, I only knew that Yasuo was a Lycan, but that was about it. Unlike Macha, Daisuke and Alexis. They were starting to show cravings to blood more and more but Gaby wasn't just yet.

~*~Back to your POV (Gaby)~*~Hours passed and school is over

The day seemed to have gone in a flash and Lakota was coming home with me. After splitting from Maeko we headed to my house and there was a car very nice silver car parked in our driveway.

"I wonder whose car that is." I asked out loud not caring if I received an answer.

Lakota looked at me with bug eyes and continued to the front door where Alexis opened it hastily.

"Finally what took you so long?" He shouts

"What the hell Alexis!" I growled angrily

He shrugged and waved his hand so we can follow into the kitchen and a man stood up back facing me but I soon recognized who it was and I smiled holding back tears when he started to turn around.

"Dad?" I asked. He came close to me with a smile

"Gaby. So good to see you and who is this next to you?" He asked

"Oh Lakota she is one of my best friends." I replied.

He patted my head and made his way to the door but before he walked out I ran to him and hugged him tightly

"Will I see you again?" I asked not wanting to let go

"Once you have transformed then I will be able to handle myself around you my child." He replied when my mom grabbed me from behind

'Once I transformed what does he mean by that?' I thought while looking at my mom and her eyes blinked like she knew what I was thinking and soon her eyes seemed sadder than anything ever.

~*~Yasuo's POV~*~

I walked out and felt hurt to leave them again especially my Gabriella; I felt a presence near by in a tree across Gaby's room window. Approaching it with ease I jumped up and stared at this young kid I could tell he was like me just younger.

"If you even harm them I will kill you." I stated. He tensed up a bit and turned around to face me.

"I have no intention to harming any of them Lord Yasuo." He replied

His voice oddly familiar and a moment comes and I realized who I was speaking with and calmed a bit before jumping off of the branch.

"Keitaro, and please do keep an eye on her and don't forget if she shows signs let me know right away." I said walking to my car's door


End file.
